bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Bob
Classic = |-|Netflix= |-|2D= Bob *'Species': Tomato *'Eye color': Blue *'Age': Somewhere in his early 20's Bob the Tomato is the main protagonist of VeggieTales. He is best friends with Larry the Cucumber. Bio In his initial appearance, he was trying to do his Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote VeggieTales, though interrupted by Larry. Bob and Larry later helped out Junior Asparagus when he was scared of Frankencelery. They told him that he doesn't have to be afraid because God is the biggest. He also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Loo, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Josh and the Big Wall!, King George and the Ducky, The Ballad of Little Joe, A Snoodle's Tale, Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving, Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Snoodlerella and Lenny and the Lost Birthday. Personality Bob is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Larry. He is described by Phil Vischer as his inner Mr. Rogers. Bob is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times, especially during the What Have We Learned song. He tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, he gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when he see what the of VeggieTales might be if robots take over, and when he wanted to tell a story of Jorgen and his pet monkey in A Snoodle's Tale. Bob is often a deadpan snarker, and he doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Larry and Qwerty. He often has his moments where he's often out of character, and he is sometimes devious and manipulative. Regardless, Bob is very calm and nice. Physical Appearance and abilities Bob is a red tomato with a green stem. Over the years, his body took from being elastic to more fruit-like consistency. Since VeggieTales in the House/City, he gained blue eyes. Bob is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Filmography Filmography. Episode Absences * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen * Sweetpea Beauty (with the exception of his cameo in "Snoodlerella") * Plant-demonium! * Spacetato * Save the Cherry Cat * New in Town Voice Actors *Phil Vischer *John Trauscht (God Made You Special Live!) *Masami Kikuchi (Japanese dub) *Jorge Araneda (1st Latin American Spanish dub) *Julio Cármenes (2nd Latin American Spanish dub) *Diego Osorio (3rd Latin American Spanish dub) *José Luiz Barbeito (1st Brazilian dub) *Marcius Costa (2nd Brazilian dub) *Manolo Rey (3rd Brazilian dub) *Robert Horvat (Slovenian dub) *Marek Erhardt (German dub, speaking) *Tobias Künzel (German dub, singing) *Antti Pääkkönen (Finnish dub) *Antti L. J. Pääkkönen (Finnish dub: VeggieTales in the House) Fun Facts *Bob's favorite pastime is practicing his acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. *According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been a doctor, a teacher, or a guidance counselor. *In the Qubo series, he is allergic to shellfish. *He was at one point going to be called Tommy. But Phil Vischer thought that was too cute and he wanted to use bland names. *Bob is a rare vegetable in the series because he is a tomato. *Bob is voiced by Phil Vischer, the creator of VeggieTales. **However, for God Made You Special Live! (2008), John Trauscht voiced Bob as a result of negotiation issues in Phil's contract. *People mistaken Bob to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "red." *Bob has never been a bad guy unless one counts Lyle the Kindly Viking. *He is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, he has also been a sheriff a couple of times. *Bob's first appearance was in a short screen test called, "VeggieTales Promo: Take 38", one year before Where's God When I'm S-Scared? came out. In it he gives a speech on the kitchen countertop about why the world needs VeggieTales, Larry also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Lobster. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki on the "Josh and the Big Wall" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2003/2004 VHS of "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" as well as its 2003 Limited Edition DVD release. *Bob, Joe and his parents are the only tomatoes in the show so far. *Bob has sensitive skin (Bob's Vacation), and he faints at the sight of tomato juice (though the latter fact might be acting). *Bob keeps a lot of plants in his house, the most notable is his fern Raymond (Bob's Vacation). *According to Der argentinische Gurkentanz, his grandmother comes from Spain. **Also, he takes great offense at being called fat. See Also *Bob's Design Evolution */Costumes/ Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:3-2-1 Penguins! characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:VeggieTales in the City characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Tomatoes Category:LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Main Characters